1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a package tool, and more particularly to a stretch film dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
In package task, some will wrap stretch film around the products. Usually, operator will use two dispensers, so called “hand saver”, mounted on opposite ends of the stretch film roll for the package task. Conventional stretch film dispensers include a base and a reel mounted on the base for free rotation. The reel may be inserted into the core of the stretch film roll that operator may hold the base to dispense the stretch film.
Such base has a cavity at a bottom thereof, which is a hollow portion of an axle for the reel. Operator inserts his/her fingers, except thumb, into the cavity to hold the dispenser. In Europe, the most common diameters of the cores of the stretch film roll are 1.5 inches and 2 inches. When aforesaid dispenser is made for such stretch film roll, the diameter of the cavity of the base may be is 1.5 inches or less that only allows one or two fingers inserted into the cavity. In other words, operator is unable to hold the conventional dispenser firmly when the dispenser is applied for 1.5 or 2 inches stretch film roll.